The Third Sword
by catke
Summary: Kehito is a samurai leaving his hometown for war. He leaves his best friend Hoshi behind. Hoshi stumbles upon our favorite group of wanderers. Will Hoshi find her best friend? Can she save him before the war gets him? What is up with Hoshi’s sword? Why is


I told Michael-chan that I would write a fic with us in it. So I will. This will be the two of us in the world of Inu Yasha. He will be Kehito. (Pronounced Keh-HEE-toe, he says.) I will be Hoshi Nami. 

**:Summary:** Kehito is a samurai leaving his hometown for war. He leaves his best friend Hoshi behind. What Kehito doesn't know is Hoshi has escaped their hometown in an attempt to find her friend. Hoshi stumbles upon our favorite group of wanderers, Yash and such. Will Hoshi find her best friend? Can she save him before the war gets him? What is up with Hoshi's sword? Why is it acting so odd?

**:Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Yash, or any part of it.

* * *

**.:The Third Sword:.**

**Chapter I **

**Leaving**

* * *

"Aw Satu-chaaaaan!-**1-** Do you HAVE to leave?" Hoshi pouted. "You don't have to fight." 

"Hoshi. You know the exact mathematical calculations for our region against theirs? I need to use complex algorithms and theorems and matrices. But basically what it comes down to is, our side needs manly men, and I am the most manly trained samurai in Japan. It'll be okay, I'll come back home soon!" With that the young man ruffled the short girl's hair and loaded his lone bag onto a cart.

"Just don't get mixed up with anything…Like demons. Or drugs. 'Kay? Promise?"

"I told ya, I'll be fine!" Kehito said with a grin.

Hoshi Nami watched her best friend Kehito ride away into the day. He turned in his seat and waved to her before disappearing beyond her line of vision. With a sigh the young girl returned to her small home in town.

For the rest of the day Hoshi laid in bed mulling over all the good times the two best friends had shared. Tears pricked at the girl's eyes. "I've gotta go after him!" She yelped as she sat up in bed.

After packing a satchel of provisions, Hoshi walked into the approaching night.

"Ah, what the hell am I doing?" The girl said to herself after two days of wandering. "I don't know where he went, where he's going, what the hell I'm going to do if I find him…Gah I'm such a moron." The young girl chastised herself.

Unfortunately, Hoshi couldn't start a fire. No matter how hard she tried, the fire wouldn't grow under her fingers like they did Kehito's… Kehito…It seemed like he could almost talk to the fire…And coax it out to warm them.

Suddenly Hoshi felt a warmth engulf her body. She peeked down, had she conquered the fire? Nope. The sticks still lay there on the ground, cold and dead. The young girl contorted around to see what was going on. A pinkish purple light was seen at the horizon of the sky.

With an odd urge, Hoshi ran towards the light. "What the-?"

In the middle of a small clearing, an odd traveling group sat laughing around a campfire. There was a young girl with odd clothing…Another young girl, but she was wearing…A demon exterminator's uniform…A young man with monk clothing…A small kitsune…a cat-thing…and an absolutely gorgeous young male. He had flowing silver hair and white ears.

Ohh I just wanna touch his ears. Teehee. Hoshi giggled to herself.

"Eh? HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The dog-eared boy called to her.

Startled that he recognized her presence, Hoshi ambled forwards clumsily towards the happy scene. Everyone in the group stared at her.

"Well? What are you doing here?" The dog-eared boy repeated.

"Inu Yasha! Don't be so mean!" The young girl in the odd clothing reprimanded.

Inu Yasha…The famous half-demon? Wow! Hoshi thought to herself. "So YOU'RE the half-breed!" She blurted happily.

Inu Yasha's face grew red with anger. He grumbled to himself. "Yeah and what's it to you, ya brat?"

"Er, no I didn't mean to offend you, ah, um…What I meant is that you're kinda famous, 'cause you're half demon, but you're helping Lady Kikyo's reincarnation and a group of random travelers find the Shikon no Tama shards!" Hoshi stumbled.

Each person's face grew stony. Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't like the mention of Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou didn't like being called unnamed random travelers.

"Er…Ahh…What I meant was that you guys are doing something noble...I'm sorry...Eh…" Hoshi was exhausted from flustering about.

"It's okay," Kagome's face softened. "Have a seat." The girl patted a patch of ground next to her. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the village over that-a-way." Hoshi pointed over her shoulder as she stuffed her face with the delicious foods splayed out in front of her.

"What brings you out of your village?" Miroku, the monk, warmly asked Hoshi.

"Well, mah frenh Kehto wen tah wah, an' ah won ed do full ow im." She replied, still stuffing her face.

Miroku sweatdropped. "Come again?"

"Swallow, stupid!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Hoshi swallowed the food in her mouth. "My friend Kehito went to war, and I wanted to follow him." Hoshi bowed her head.

"Oh that's so sad." Kagome frowned. "Why don't you come with us? We can help you find your friend while we look for the Shikon shards!"

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha roared. "I DON'T WANT SOME CRAZY GIRL HANING AROUND WITH US AND WEIGHING US DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Inu Yasha don't be so cold!" And so Kagome, Sango, and Hoshi commenced having creepy girl-talk, and introducing everyone.

The next morning after a refreshing sleep, the group set out on their journey to find the Shikon no Tama shards, and Kehito.

At the same moment, Kehito was slaying many enemy soldiers. His sword seemed to be attached to him, he and the sword were one. The sword effortlessly cut down anything that opposed it with a flash of orange light.

* * *

Ahh so how do you guys like the first chappy? Leave me a lovely review! Anonymous accepted. I can't wait to include more Kehito… 

**-1-**Satu-chan a nickname, such as "sweet, sugar" etc.


End file.
